Crafting Motif 74: Pellitine Style
Locations * Contents While it is an overstatement of the ignorant to characterize we Khajiit as flighty and superficial, it is true that not all of us, like this one, have the gift of precision in speech and writing. It is a worse mistake, but all too common among Tamrielic Men and Mer, to regard Khajiiti civilization as something shallow and recent. This is particularly false as regards the seven kingdoms that became the Federation of Pellitine, a land with a history long and deep. This Servant of the Mane hopes, in the few lines that follow, to cast some light our Southern Elsweyr military traditions. AXES Unlike the crude axes of northern barbarians, Pellitine cleavers combine style and martial efficacy, making each weapon a work of art. The sumptuous curve of the axe head, accented by sleek, fang-like prongs allow the attacker to both cleave and stab with every swing. BELTS In Pellitine, fit is of paramount importance. Metal buckles can only approximate the wearer's girth, resulting in a slouching and unsightly waistline fit only for a city vagrant or a cane-farmer. Our braided leather belts guarantee a perfect cinch every time. BOOTS A Khajiit's graceful feet should never suffer the indignity of a close-toed boot. Without the freedom to flex and retract, our claws grow dull and useless. And dull-clawed Khajiit can hardly call themselves children of Alkosh! Alas, the boots' leather padding still covers the shapely calves and ankles, but complex lacing helps the leg retain a pleasing shape. BOWS Since time out of memory, man, mer, and beast have all suffered death and defeat at the point of Pellitine arrows. The Wood Elves fancy themselves Tamriel's greatest marksmen, but their wooden pauper-bows cannot match the range or precision of their Khajiiti counterparts. A flexible metal frame, senche-gut bow-strings, and peerless styling make the Pellitine bow the envy of archers everywhere. CHEST PIECES Torval's damp climate and our distaste for restrictive clothing make metal armor very unpopular here in Southern Elsweyr. Leave heavy iron hauberks to the hoary Nords and flat-footed Bretons, yes? A Pellitine cuirass, by contrast, is typically made of durable boiled leather, shaped, stamped, and tailored to fit the wearer's torso like a glove. DAGGERS No shape is more distinctive to the Khajiiti people than the curve. The rounded crescents of Jone and Jode and the natural flexure of our fangs and claws are both given voice in the Pellitine dagger. The whorled guard and roaring pommel likewise reflect the frightful mysteries of Khajiiti culture! GLOVES A Khajiiti glove must do two things well: protect the forearms, and leave the fingers bare. Pellitine gloves boast perfection on both counts. The stylish leather vambraces deflect all but the strongest blows. But more importantly, these gloves leave the claws completely unrestricted, allowing the wearer to slash and stab to their heart's content. HELMETS There is no greater weapon on the battlefield than fear. When an enemy's eyes widen and their jaw falls slack with terror, the contest is already decided. To that end, Pellitine helmets all bear the terrifying aspect of a snarling cat-demon. LEG GREAVES As Khibazi the Whirlwind once said, "All fights begin at the thighs." Tailored silken pants provide ample flexibility and protection at the knees, while molded leather greaves protect the upper-legs. Like all elements of the Pellitine panoply, these greaves feature ornate crescents and swirling contours that complement the wearer's inherent grace. MACES The defining features of foreign maces are their simplicity and tremendous weight. No surprise, then, that Pellitine maces are both light and beautiful. Their lacquered wooden construction and hooked shape allow for swift and brutal strikes that put the crude, loping swings of barbarian maulers to shame. SHIELDS Northern barbarians are often surprised by the comparative lightness of the Pellitine aegis. Rather than try to lift a heavy iron heater shield, Khajiiti warriors of Southern Elsweyr rely on hardened leather affixed to a sturdy bronze frame—an arrangement that provides maneuverability and protection in equal measure. SHOULDER ARMOR Nothing enhances a warrior's imposing silhouette quite like a set of sturdy pauldrons. These protective shoulder-coverings feature subtle curves and sharpened leather prongs that are impossible to miss. STAVES When it comes to martial refinement, the Pellitine staff is a weapon without peer. While the haft is almost always fashioned out of stout Tenmar oak, the headpiece is a bronzesmith's masterpiece. Fragile lotus blossoms and grand chandeliers rest atop the staff like a king's crown, making even the most boorish wielder look like royalty. SWORDS Much like the Pellitine dagger, the swords of Southern Elsweyr evince the regal and deadly nature of the Khajiiti people. The grand, curved blade often features ornate, swirling designs that complement the guard's rounded contours. In skilled hands, this weapon can kill practically anything, from the clumsiest Goblin to the most fearsome dro-m'Athra. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Crafting Motifs